


Tick Tock

by Angel_made_of_scars



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 03:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13158753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: The giant timer they had set up haunted him. Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock.





	Tick Tock

Jack had his wife Caiti, and Michael had Lindsay. Ryan had even jokingly pulled his “battle buddy” into his shoulder and held an arm around him as they watched fireworks shoot off the parking lot. The giant timer they had set up haunted him.

It wasn’t that he was sad being alone, just more disappointed. That’s why he jumped out of his skin and his thoughts when someone threw an arm around him.

“Geoff!”

“Are you drunk already, you damn lightweight?” Geoff chuckled. Gavin gave him a goofy smile.

“Not yet, but I am buzzed. You excited?” Gavin asked. His dumb reindeer antlers jingled and Geoff had to smile.

“Are you?” Geoff asked. Gavin thankfully let him out of answering.

“Yeah, don’t know why. Just a new year, but it’s still exciting. Look, it’s only a minute now!” Gavin said.

He turned them to look at the fireworks as Blaine lit a large setup, and everyone started counting. And Geoff felt his heart start hammering in his chest. It’s not that he had never thought of kissing Gavin, but it had never really occurred to him that it could actually happen, and on new years of all times. 

“Gavin, shouldn’t you... go?” Geoff said awkwardly.

“Why would I do that?” Gavin asked. He must have realized after looking around exactly why.

“Well we don’t have to kiss just cause you’re wrapped around me.”

“You are wrapped around me!” Geoff almost yelled. Tick, tock, tick, tock.

“Guess that means I would be the one kissing you doesn’t it? Don’t worry, I won’t.” Gavin said.

He seemed way too carefree, and Geoff would have just accepted it, if not for the way he swallowed nervously and pointedly did not look at Geoff as the countdown hit ten. Tick, tock, tick, tock.

“You want me to kiss you?” Geoff blurted out.

“Do I what?!”

“You heard me!”

“I... you could. You can. Yeah.” Gavin stuttered.

“Three, two, one!”

Geoff spun Gavin in his arms. There a split second of hesitation, before Geoff planted his hands on Gavin’s face and pulled him forward, kissing him. It was short, quick, but long enough for Gavin to drop his beer and mirror Geoff, grabbing him in much the same way.

As soon as they pulled back, Gavin’s eyes went around. Everyone was busy doing their own celebrating, and Gavin realized they had a bit of a private moment. He looked down and gave up a small smile. Geoff could have breathed in relief, but instead he found laughter bubble up from inside him.

“What’s so funny?”

“Your nose got in the way.” Geoff chuckled. Gavin choked on a laugh and moved his hands to go around Geoff’s neck.

“Does that mean you want to try again?” Gavin asked hopefully. Geoff knew full well he could have just brushed it off, but he offered to do it again. And Geoff felt his heart stutter yet again.

“Yeah, let’s try again.”

So they did. Gavin felt the hair at the back of Geoff’s neck and pulled him forward this time. Geoff planted his hands on Gavins hips and he pulled him closer. Gavin tilted his head more as their lips met this time, and it was more perfect than before. Gavin heard the fireworks popping in time with Geoff’s pulse at his neck, and smiled into it. When they pulled away, they were both breathless.

“That was better.” Geoff said, voice cracking. Gavin laughed.

“I’m glad. You alright? Want to go inside now?” Gavin asked. Geoff was just a little too breathless, and just shook his head.

“Let’s just... watch the fireworks.” Geoff said. Gavin nodded.

“Ok.” He agreed, leaning into Geoff’s shoulder. Geoff kept an arm around him as they watched the explosions.

He couldn’t help but think that maybe this was the start of a great year.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m gonna be busy New Years so have this early, with a corny, one line, “I couldn’t chose an ending”, ending!


End file.
